Cry
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: A song-fic type thing. Actually the design for a music video. More info inside. Matt and Mello's story in song form. Extremely sad, but also very good. Switches between their two POV, but slightly more Matt.


**Author's Note: Matt and Mello's story in song form!! YAY!**

**Here is how this works: The lyrics are in normal font and the italics are the directions for the video. Listen to the song first, then read the music video design, then listen to the song and read at the same time. Might take several tries, but trust me; IT ROCKS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did...SAY HELLO TO SMUT!! teehee. I also do not own Cry by Hilary Duff.**

* * *

Cry by Hilary Duff

A Matt/Mello music video

((This video starts with the present day for the two guys, during the middle of the Kira investigation, but while they are separated still. Then it flashes back to when they were kids together, then Mello leaving, and back to the beginning again, going on to finding each other, then dying together. All in all: story of Matt and Mello))

Cry love

_Zoom in on Matt waking up in a king sized bed and finding next to him empty, perfectly made_

Cry war

_Pan to the television, with the Kira name on it in the fancy lettering_

Cry innocence

_Switch to Mello, who has a gun pointed at the camera_

That is lost forever more

_Rotate around him so his back is to the camera and he shoots the gun ((person not seen))_

Cry joy

_Matt is sitting in front of the couch, playing video games in a very messy room; he just won something_

Cry thief

_Mello takes a chocolate bar from an unsuspecting child_

Cry beautiful

_Nighttime: Matt's lying in bed again; rolls over to see picture of younger Mello on nightstand_

That is just beyond belief

_Nighttime: Mello does the same thing, but w/ Matt's picture from when they were younger_

So I...

_Cut screen: They both roll over to their other sides and begin to cry_

Cry at the end

_Cut screen: Both being led ((a lot younger, about 6)) into Wammy's House, tears in their eyes_

Cry cause it all begins again

_Flash between: Mello looking around nervous, but with a mean look; Matt just scared_

Here you are,

_They spot each other from Matt's point of view in a large playroom_

and so am I

_Rotate to Mello's point of view, somehow they're closer, and in their room_

And we cry

_Both hold out hands to shake, but end up hugging instead, crying_

Cry alone,

_A couple of years later ((12 years old)) Matt is sitting on his bed alone, crying_

Cry to me

_Mello appears and pulls Matt close_

Cry freedom

_Mello pulls away ((now about a year older)) and looks at Matt_

Then let yourself be free

_Pulls Matt back in for a kiss_

To shed the tears

_Mello pulls away ((now 15 years old)) with tears streaming down his cheeks_

That have to flow

_Matt wipes them away with his thumbs_

To hold somebody close to you

_He pulls him back onto the bed, falling backwards and wrapping his arms around Mello_

And then to let them go

_Mello pulls out of his arms and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him_

Cry at the end

_Matt jumps up, knowing Mello has left him; now he's crying_

Cry cause it all begins again

_He throws a pillow at the door in a rage_

Here you are

_Mello is in front of a council of men ((THE MAFIA!!)), rotate around him_

And so am I

_Another rotation and Mello's in front of Soichiro, ((Now several years later)), bomb button in hand_

And we cry

_Pushes the button and the building blows up; he cries out in pain_

(Instrumental Break)

_Matt's lying w/ a bunch of beer bottles and cans around him on a bed and a bunch of cigarettes ((also several years later)) and he gets a phone call (from Mello). Switch to Matt getting Mello out of the rubble of the blown up building. They embrace, then kiss, ROTATE AROUND THEM!_

Cry peace

_They are lying together in Matt's (now clean) bed_

Cry hate

_They both sit up, startled by something on the TV (Kira's logo again)_

Cry faithlessness

_Mello turns to Matt with a grin, but Matt shakes his head and refuses something_

Then just have a little faith

_Mello smiles sweetly and holds out a hand; Matt gives in and grabs the hand, Mello pulling him up from the bed_

Cry at the end

_They kiss one last time, then turn and walk to their respective vehicles_

Cry cause it all begins again

_They get on/in their vehicles (motorcycle and sports car) and nod, saying their ready; they drive off_

Here you are

_Pan passed Matt's head in his car_

And so am I

_Pan past Mello's helmeted one on his motorcycle_

And we try to be true

_Cut to now Matt's outside his car, about to be shot; Mello's in the front seat of the truck, eyes widening at the piece of paper w/ his name on it in the window to the back of the truck_

Try cause we're only passing through

_Flames engulf Mello and bullets are shot at Matt and they cry out each other's names_

_Music at the end: Their eyes close and they die; cut to a black screen with Matt and Mello walking away, hand in hand, slightly glowing around the edges_


End file.
